The present invention relates to textile winding and more particularly to a method and apparatus for producing an end winding on a bobbin formed from yarn previously wound on the bobbin.
Several methods are known for preparing end windings on bobbins using the end of yarn previously wound on the bobbin during a spinning process, e.g. in ring spinning, to facilitate subsequent engagement for unwinding the yarn from the bobbin in producing cross wound packages. Such methods include the steps of rotating the bobbin in an unwinding direction to effect unwinding of the trailing end portion of the yarn and reversing the bobbin rotation to rotate the bobbin in the winding direction to wind the unwound length of yarn onto the bobbin to form the end winding. Since the bobbin is first rotated in an unwinding direction and then reversed for rotating in the winding direction, the rotation must be braked to a standstill and then reversed. This braking and reversal involves time and expense in processing and in necessary equipment.